pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Black John
Nazywam się Kuba , mieszkam w małej dzielnicy w Warszawie. Interesuję się grami typu MOBA. Grałem już w takie tytuły jak League of Legends, Smite oraz Dota. Często zapominam o różnych obowiązkach domowych, tylko po to aby zagrać kilka meczy. Moi rodzice strasznie nie lubią tych gier mówią że są chamskie i niedorzeczne. Ostatnio w szkole usłyszałem rozmowę o pewnej grze MOBA , której wcześniej nie widziałem. To było dziwne , ponieważ w mojej szkole ludzie nie grają w takie gry. Najczęściej rozmawiają o głupich sprawach typu chodzenie do galerii i graniu w piłkę nożną. Nie lubiłem takich tematów. Podszedłem do dziewczyn które rozmawiały o grze i spytałem się o jakiej grze rozmawiają. Odpowiedziały mi że to nie moją sprawa i kazały mi spieprzać. To było dziwne ponieważ były to najlepsze uczennice , które nie odzywają się w taki sposób. Zdziwiony postanowiłem porozmawiać z moim najlepszym przyjacielem Tomem. Opowiedział mi że chodzi o nową aktualizację do Lol'a. Jest ona wyjątkowa ponieważ ma wyjść nowa postać. Lekko zszokowany pomaszerowałem do klasy nr. 6 . Na lekcji byłem lekko nie przytomny , dlatego że nadal nie mogłem zrozumieć czemu cała szkoła zaczeła interesować się tą grą tak nagle. Po ciężkim dniu w szkole wróciłem do domu. Zasiadłem do biurka i postanowiłem sprawdzić tą aktualizację. Włączyłem luncher gry i nagle moim oczom ukazał się numer aktualizacji ,,6.66" było to dla mnie nie małym zaskoczeniem , ponieważ jeszcze wczoraj miałem aktualizację ,,5.14" .Jednak pomyślałem że to taki chwyt Riot na pryma aprilis. Dlatego w tym momęcie pomyślałem że w końcu włączyli tryb URF. Szybko się zalogowałem. To co zobaczyłem zmroziło mi krew w żyłach... Cała strona główna była pokryta dziwaczną mgłą. Z początku myślałem że to jest zapowiedź tej nowej postaci o której mówił Michał. Napisałem do niego z zapytaniem czy on też ma taką stronę. Przeraźliwie się wystraszyłem kiedy napisał mi że on ma aktualizację 5.14 i nie widzi żadnej mgły. Nie wiedziałem co zrobić. Postanowiłem zamknąć komputer i wyjść z pokoju , lecz drzwi były zamknięte a okien nie było. Tydzień temu nasza szkolna katechetka nauczała nas o różnego typu opętaniach. Jako że w pokoju miałem wiele gratów postanowiłem rozwalić komputer. Znalazłem kij golfowy taty, który zostawił go tutaj wczoraj. Uderzyłem komputer dwa razy , lecz nic to nie dało jakby był zrobiony z metalu. Latałem po całym pokoju szukając jakiegoś wyjścia, lecz nic nie znalazłem. Musiałem znaleźć rozwiązanie w tej grze. Usiadłem do komputera, cały się trząsłem , włączyłem grę , przeniosło mnie do wyboru bohatera. Pragnąłem znaleźć moją ulubioną postać , którą dobrze mi się gra. W końcu mi się udało wybrać Dravena. Jednak kątem oka dostrzegłem jakąś dziwną postać. Był to mężczyzna , cały niebieski z czarnymi rogami i toporem w dłoni. Przypominał sylwetką starego Siona przed reworkiem. Bałem się go wybrać więc pozostałem przy Dravenie. Zatwierdziłem wybór bohatera i już miałem przejść do wybrania run i specjalizacji gdy nagle przeciwnik wybrał tego dziwacznego championa. Nazywał się John, co było dość dziwaczne ponieważ Riot zawsze dobiera bohaterom oryginalne imiona. Rozpoczeła się gra. Na mapce byłem tylko ja i mój wróg. Na całe szczęście nic nie zostało zmienione w ogólnym wyglądzie terenu, stworów, i wież. Jedynym nie pasującym szczegółem był ten John. Kupiłem początkowe przedmioty i ruszyłem na środkową aleję. Stanąłem pod drugą zewnętrzną wieżą i obserwowałem ruchy tego gościa. Stał przede mną poruszał się strasznie dziwacznie jakby nie chciał wykonywać wydanych mu czynności. Dopiero teraz zorientowałem się że nie posiadał nóg. Jego górna część ciała poruszała się na obłoku , najpewniej była to chmura sadzy. Wystartowały miniony rozpoczeła się walka. Do 10 minuty dobrze mi szło wygrywałem z Johnem. Miałem dużo farmy i złota. Wróciłem do fontanny i kupiłem kilka przedmiotów. Po kilku bojach udało nam się uzyskać poziom 6 a co za tym idzie także nasze super umiejętności. Spojrzałem na opis jego skilla. Było tam napisane ,, eH41 J14 Nh89 ". Nie cierpiałem zagadek logicznych ale mogłem śmiało powiedzieć że znaczenia tego nie dało się odgadnąć oraz że same umiejętności nie posiadały żadnych ikon. Zniecierpliwienie i strach zmusiły mnie do postawienia pierwszego kroku. Chciałem zmusić go do użycia umiejętności ,dotychczas żadnych nie używał. Zainicjowałem walkę na dystans. Był bardzo wolny i zadawał mi znikłe obrażenia. Nagle użył pierwszej umiętności (q) , rzucił swoim potężnym toporem w stronę mojej postaci . Cios rozerwał ją na dwie części . Nie mogłem się wykonywać żadnej akcji . Gdy użył (w) moje prawdziwe ciało zaczęło się nieubłaganie trząść. Jakbym dostał padaczki z niewiadomych przyczyn. Następnie moje serce zaczęło niemiłosiernie boleć jakby miało zaraz pęknąć. Nie wiedziałem co się ze mną dzieje. Cały ekran i moje oczy zaczęły blednąć. Widziałem różne dziwne istoty robiły ze mną dziwaczne rzeczy. John stał się cały czarno-purpurowy. Nie wiedziałem co to oznacza. Zamknąłem oczy i czekałem na koniec tego szaleństwa kiedy do pokoju weszli rodzice i wyrwali mnie ze snu. Z przerażenia krzyknąłem, nie docierało do mnie że to był tylko sen. Spojrzałem na komputer był zepsuty , razem z kijem który leżał obok. Pamiętałem że uderzyłem go dwa razy , ale rodzice powiedzieli że lunatykowałem. Zniszczyłem nie tylko komputer... kolejny cios nie był wymierzony w urządzenie jak mi się zdawało podczas nieprzytomności. Kolejny cios wylądował prosto na głowie mojej mniejszej siostry... Wyrwałem się z łóżka i jeszcze lekko przyćmiony spojrzałem na ścianę, tą samą jak w koszmarze z wyjątkiem drzwi których tam nie było. Ogromna dziura po bucie. Pod biurkiem leżała moja siostra. Z sufitu kapała jej krew. Tego dnia wpadłem w ogromną rozpacz . Tata postanowił wysłać mnie do psychologa. Opowiedziałem mu co się stało , w mojej głowie i co się stało w domu. Kazał mi zwalczyć naług internetowy i zażywać leki. Przypisał mi dziwaczne 6 różnych opakowań. Było w nich 6 pojedyńczych tabletek. Miesiąc po tym wypadku większość moich przyjaciół odwróciła się do mnie. Bałem się co przyniesie jutro i czy znów nie zrobie komuś krzywdy podczas snu. Rok później spotkałem 6 dziwacznych ludzi w szpitalu w którym otrzymałem tabletki. Zachowywali się jakby coś ich przeraziło mocniej niż mnie w tamtym dniu. Mamrotali o niebieskich zjawach z rogami. Historia każdego z nich różniła się tematem spotkania z tym czymś. Tak samo jak ja spotkałem Johna w grze, tak oni spotkali go w swoich upodobaniach.Zbieg okoliczności sprawił że mi również zaczęły dokuczać mroczne sny. Związane wyłącznie z Johnem i League of Legends. Rodzice zadecydowali aby zamknąć mnie w izolatce. To był również wybór mojego lekarza. Tydzień po przeniesieniu mnie do nowego szpitala i zamknięciu w odosobnieniu, przyśnił mi się inny koszmar odbiegający od tematyki lol'a oraz Johna. Śnił mi się tunel , którym szedłem. Po drodze napotykałem wiele rozwidleń . Po chwili zobaczyłem światło na końcu. Światłem okazała się być mała lampa naftowa. Gdy chciałem ją zabrać zorientowałem się że moje ręce są całe niebieskie. Wtedy cały tunel znikł a ja powoli zapominałem kim jestem. A po chwili... Notatka lekarza : Pacjent nr.32 Kuba , zmarł na zawał podczas snu, nocy z 20 na 21 grudnia. Kategoria:Inne (złe)